Tout le monde y a droit!
by Ewandyl
Summary: Duo recherche un objet perdu! Dégâts au menu!


Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : toujours pas à moi.  
Rating : Rating K.

La Note de l'Auteur:

-Eh ben voilà! Un nouveau petit OS!

-Tout est venu à la suite! Une fic qui a décidé seule de son chemin et où je n'ai été que le main pour l'écrire, encore une fois. C'est une de ces petites fic qui vous fait du bien quand ont l'écrit.

-Allez j'arrête de bavasser! Voici l'histoire!

Tout le monde y à droit!

-Je vais péter un câble, je vais péter un câble...

Le natté trifouillait dans toute la chambre à la recherche de sa croix. On pouvait admirer de multiples objets effectuer leur premier baptême de l'air, voletant dans tous les sens. Une litanie de jurons accompagnait chaque décollage.

-C'est pas possible, le temps d'une douche!!

Une malencontreuse chaussure vint heurter une plus malencontreuse glace encore. Celle-ci se brisa en mille morceaux.

-Oh, et crotte, les sept ans de malheurs!

D'un mouvement furtif et rapide, Duo se précipita hors de la chambre. Il trouva dans le salon un pauvre Wufei, plongé dans une revue militaire.

-C'est toi qui la prise, avoue!

-De...?

Furax, le natté s'en pris à la chemise de son pairs.

-Ma croix! Ma putain de croix!

-Mais j'en sais rien, Duo, va te faire soigner!

-Me faire soigner?

Duo en resta bouche bée. Il se moquait de lui, en plus?!

-Exactement!

Le brasier s'alluma de plus belle dans les prunelles de l'américain.

-C'est toi qui devrait y aller pauvre Wufei! Toi et ton honneur à deux balles! Maintenant rends-moi ma croix si tu ne veux pas rencontrer mon poing!

-N'insulte pas la coutume ancestrale de mes aïeux!

-Je m'en moque si je veux! Et ma croix?!

-Dans les chiottes!

-T'as osé faire ça?!

-J'ai adoré!

Le poing droit serré le long de son corps, Shinigami se retint du mieux qu'il pût.

-Alors, je vais massacrer chaque boulon, chaque vis, de ton bonheur!

-Quoi?!

Dans les trois minutes qui suivirent, la moto de Wufei se retrouva complètement désossée. Un cri de rage secoua la maison.

-PUTIN DUO!!! J'ai dis que c'était moi pour que tu me foutes la paix!!!

L'interpellé entendit cela de sa chambre. Il grommela:

-Tant pis pour toi, de toute façon ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça! Enfin démontée cette horrible moto, j'te rends un bien bon service Wu!

Duo boudait sur son lit, tentant d'apaiser au maximum sa fureur. Mais un certain japonais entra au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit, c'est à dire dans la chambre remplie d'une aura agressive. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire « Range moi cette chambre, Duo » Une véritable bête sauvage lui sauta dessus.

-J'suis sûr que c'est toi!

-Range-moi...

-Ma croix! Rends-la!

Le regard étincelant du pilote 02 interpella Heero.

-Hein?

-T'as bien entendu! J'ai compris! Tu veux me faire chanter! Ma croix contre quelque chose! C'est quoi que tu veux? Que je me taise? Que je nettoie enfin ta putain de chambre? Tu me veux comme boniche? Rends moi mon bien et on en reparle!

-Je veux ton corps, renchérit le perfect Soldier d'un ton placide.

-Tu?!

Duo, assis sur le ventre d'Heero, étalé sur la moquette, failli se décrocher la mâchoire. Le japonais profita de l'accalmie pour en placer une.

-Écoute Duo, ta croix, je ne l'ai pas!

-Menteur!

Un combat commença, les yeux brûlants du natté contre ceux glacials d'Heero. Duo tenta d'y trouver la cachette de son bien, mais n'y trouva qu'offense et colère dans les yeux . Après quelques minutes d'intense recherche dans les vêtements de son ami, Duo se résigna.

-Alors c'est qui, hein?!

-Le Saint Esprit peut être, t'es pas allé lui demander?

-C'est ça, fout toi de ma gueule!

-C'est ce que je fais!

Piqué au vif, Shinigami serra les lèvres. Il se releva et sortit en trombe de la chambre, claquant violemment la porte. Il redescendit dans le salon et y retrouva Wufei en plein deuil, les yeux embués de larmes devant quelques débris de métal. On pouvait aisément penser qu'il s'agissait là des restes de sa moto. Le natté ignora royalement le dépressif et se rua dans la cuisine.

-L'est où, Trowa! J'suis sûr que c'est lui!

-Que racontes-tu? Tu sais très bien que Trowa est en mission.

L'enragé se tourna vers la voix. Il s'agissait du dernier coupable possible.

-Alors c'est toi, Quatre! Je découvre enfin la sombre bête qui se cache derrière cette tête d'ange! Rends moi ma croix; vil démon!

Une autre voix parvint du salon.

-C'est toi le démon, espèce d'imbécile!

-Prie en silence, Wufei!

Le petit Quatre parla si peu fort dans ce monde de bruit instauré depuis trente-cinq minutes que même Duo dut se taire pour l'entendre.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Duo?

-Fais pas l'ignorant, sataniste!

La voix du salon parvint de nouveau.

-Sataniste toi-même! Qu'as-tu fais à ma moto?!

-Déprime en silence, Mr Je-suis-le-plus-beau-et-honorable-pilote! Où est ma croix!

-Je l'ignore Duo, désolé.

-Quoi?!

L'enragé plongea ses yeux dans ceux clairs de Quatre.

-C'est qui alors?

-T'a demandé à Heero?

-Oui.

-Wufei?

-Ouiiii...

Le repas se fit glacial. Duo jetait des regards colériques à son assiette, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Dieu sait qu'il il imaginait à la place du couvert, et quelles choses il imaginait lui faire.

-Le coupable ne se trouve pas dans tes haricots, Duo.

Heero avait frappé. Le grondement de rage du pilote 02 se fit entendre.

-Laisse cet imbécile violent, Heero.

-J'ai pas encore touché à ta belle collection de magazines, Wu...

-Quelle collection?!

-Celle sous le double fond du troisième tiroir à l'entrée de ta chambre.

-Quoi?!! Empourpré, Wufei se découvrit une soudaine passion pour ses haricots.

Soudain, une masse brune atterrit sur la table pour subtiliser quelques morceaux de pain. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle fut venue.

-C'est quoi ce truc? Dit Wufei, agréablement surpris par cette diversion.

-Oh ça? C'est le singe à Trowa. Dit Quatre. Il s'appelle Baguette. C'est un vrai farceur, et un vrai gourmand! Tiens... où est Duo?

Un grand vacarme se fit entendre dehors.

-Par ici, macaque!

Les trois pilotes sortirent observer ce qu'il se passait dehors.

-Cet immonde être à volé ma croix!

Le singe terrorisé poussait de grands cris, poursuivi par un Duo très, très en colère. Quatre, Wufei et Heero pouffèrent devant cette scène aussi originale que ridicule.

D'un saut magistral, Duo atterrit sur le voleur, plus apeuré que jamais. Tenant la bête par un pied Duo lui arracha sa croix de ses mains, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

-Haha! Je t'ai eu vaurien, raclure!

Le singe finit ses vacances sans (grandes) blessures dans une cage, jalousement surveillé par Duo, grâce aux grands renforts des autres pilotes pour séparer les deux enragés.

Wufei, pour sa part, condamna Duo à réparer sa moto et Heero l'obligea à ranger la chambre. Malgré tout, cette journée hors-norme les fit rire... bien plus tard.


End file.
